1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a bracket for use with metal constructions studs (metal framing), for use as a construction blocking bracket to align and secure construction panels, boards, molding, baseboards and other wall construction items adjacent one or more metal construction studs. The inventive bracket is designed to provide maximum convenience and stability to the studs and walls without adding strain or any substantial weight of its own to stress the associated stud(s) or wall.
2. Orientation to the Prior Art
In contrast to traditional wood studs used in interior residential wall construction in past decades, modern emphasis on fire-resistance and fire-proof construction has led to burgeoning popularity of metal framing in wall, floor and ceiling construction—even in residential applications and certainly in commercial constructions large and small. Indeed, at this writing both interior and exterior construction emphasize metal framing more than ever before, and the popularity of metal framing is likely to continue to grow not only for fire prevention but for the economic and labor-saving features metal framing can provide, particularly in a pre-fabrication setting intended to maximize ease of actual construction.
Whereas traditional wood construction studs were ordinarily solid wood, most if not all metal construction studs or framing resemble a C channel or similar configuration, so that sheet metal—generally galvanized steel sheet—is fabricated into a long construct having a C or U shape in cross section (and a folded sheet edge). This is so even though the term “U Channel” itself typically refers in the industry to a framing reinforcement construct which runs through “stud knockouts,” or prefabricated apertures in metal studs or framing, to reinforce the metal studs primarily against longitudinal rotation. Metal framing is extremely versatile and can be cut and fastened in a variety of ways, and can accept direct screw or nail attachments with the appropriate parts and equipment. However, current construction goals emphasize the need for innovation in the area of pre-fabrication, in the sense that construction devices ought best to be versatile to allow easy assembly if not fastener-free interlocking of common construction materials in a wide variety of configurations. Heretofore, constructs for versatile connection with metal framing have been rare or unknown. Accordingly, a need remains for an easy-to-hold-and-use construct which can prevent metal studs from rotating, facilitate the securing of a wide variety of construction materials to the metal framing in virtually any orientation, and interlock with a metal stud in such a way that in at least some applications no additional fasteners are required.